


Give Me

by romanticalgirl



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pre-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doug takes a bite of the Big Apple. The Big Apple bites back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me

"Hey. You got a light?" Jen held out the cigarette, jabbing it toward the passing crowd. She didn't direct the comment at anyone, just kept hoping someone would hear, answer. Light her up. She closed her eyes, the question pushed out from between her lips again as she inhaled the dark city air. The buzz was starting to wear off and she was getting cold. She needed a light and she needed a drink and she needed…

"You're a little young to be smoking, aren't you?" 

"I asked for a light, not a public service announcement." Jen sneered at the man in front of her. "Now, you're blocking traffic and blocking my shot at getting a light, so move on, Pollyanna." 

"You're what? Sixteen?" 

"I'm eighteen, not that it's any of your business." She held out her hand again as another group of people walked by. "Got a light?" 

"You hungry?" 

"I'm not a fucking hooker." She got to her feet. "And, for your information, you don't buy 'em dinner. You just pay your money and get the job done. If you want a blow job, try over two blocks. Trixie'll be happy to oblige." 

"You look hungry." 

"Yeah, well, it's the vogue thing, so piss off, okay?" She started walking, ignoring him as he pushed off the wall and followed her. Finally she stopped, eyes flashing. "You keep following me and you're going to miss your blowjob chance. At least from a woman, because you take one more fucking step and you're going to find your ass in jail." 

"You're going to call a cop?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna call a cop." 

He opened his jacket and a shiver of fear went up her back. It subsided slowly as he pulled out a wallet, flipping it open. Gold glinted in the pale streetlight. "I am a cop." 

"That doesn't make me feel safer, you freak show. You're following a young girl around like a fuckin' stalker and that's a good way to end up in your own prison system." 

"I'm trying to buy you dinner." 

"I'm not hungry." She turned on her heel and stormed off, willing herself not to glance back until she was almost a block away. She stopped at the corner and looked back, watching as Trixie moved off the wall and rested her hand on the guy's shoulder. She could almost hear the words dripping off her lips like southern honey. 

He turned and smiled at Trixie, causing her eyes to widen, but no more so than Jen's. Jen hugged the wall and watched him, infinitely polite as he shook his head and nodded in Jen's direction. Trixie's face tightened then relaxed as he spoke. Without thinking, Jen started walking back, anger driving her steps hard on the pavement. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Nothing," Trixie mumbled softly. "Just…just talkin'." 

"Talking? To a cop?" 

"It's not his jurisdiction, Jen, honey." 

"He's a cop, Trix!" 

"He's a gentleman." Her hard eyes were softer, bluer. "He's right, you know." 

Jen sighed and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the insistent pull of her southern drawl. "Right about what?" 

"Ya are hungry. And you ain't been home in almost two weeks, Jen. Let the man take you to dinner." 

"At what cost?" 

"Not everyone wants something." 

"Bullshit." 

"Come 'ere." Trixie took Jen's hand and tugged her deeper into the alleyway, tossing Doug a smile over her shoulder as they went. Pushing Jen against the brick building, she tapped her foot. "Look, I know you probably think I'm bein' a stupid whore, but he's a nice guy. You can tell. I can tell. He's like a…a southern gentleman." 

"You mean the kind that beat and killed their slaves?" 

"And you're bitch enough to be Scarlett O'Hara." Trixie smiled. "Dinner. Here." She handed Jen a card. "You know the drill. You beep me if he gets fresh." 

"Right." 

"Well, fresh and you ain't likin' it." 

"You're supposed to be hard and street-wise, Trixie." 

"Oh, I am. Just ask all my stuffed animals and Harlequin romances." She grinned, her missing tooth barely noticeable. "He hurts you, I'll castrate him before I kill 'im. How's that sound?" 

"Fair enough." 

***

"So," Jen ran a hand through her somewhat matted hair, unleashing the smell of cigarette smoke into the night air. "You're a cop, huh?" 

"Deputy." 

"What brings you to the big city?" 

"What makes you think I'm not from the big city?" 

"One, you look like you're fresh off the bus from Mayberry. Second, people from the big city just ignore people like me. They don't offer them lights or food or money and certainly not dinner invitations." 

"I've got hick written all over me, huh?" 

"Something like that." 

"Would you like to know what's written all over you?" 

"I don't know," she snapped. "Do you have a strong desire to get kicked in the balls until you beg for mercy?" 

"Does that take long?" 

"What?" Her brow furrowed. "Getting kicked in the balls?" 

"Making the guy beg for mercy." He shrugged. "I've found most guys give up after the first shot." 

Jen suppressed a smile. "What's your name?" 

"Doug." He held out his hand. "And you're Jen, right?" 

"Yeah." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "How'd you know?" 

"Trixie mentioned it." He looked around, checking out the flashing neon and subdued lighting that lined the street. "Where's good to eat?" 

"How much do you want to spend?" 

"Well," he shrugged non-committally. "I've never been to New York before, so I figure I should live it up a little, huh? So let's say that, given the budgetary concerns of your average small town police deputy, price is no object." 

"Well then, you certainly don't want me as you dining companion, as I doubt they'll let me in anywhere." 

"I have a hotel room." 

She froze, her lips drawn in a tight frown, her body rigid. Rolling her eyes, she shook her head. "I thought we covered the hooker shit." 

"I thought you might want to freshen up a bit." 

"If I wanted to do that, I'd have gone home long before now." 

"Fine then." Doug took a deep breath. "Let's go somewhere they won't kick you out." 

"I know a place," Jen smiled slyly. "They won't kick me out." 

Raising an eyebrow, Doug returned her look, his own laced with suspicion. "Yeah, but will they even let me in?" 

Jen's smiled turned genuine for a moment before it disappeared. "Maybe." 

***

"Jenny-any-dots." The bouncer smiled as Jen led Doug down the stairs. "Haven't seen you in a while." He followed her hand to Doug and surveyed him, his eyebrow rising when he'd completed his perusal. "You got cover?" 

"He's got cover." 

"You're stooping to him just to get in?" The bouncer shook his head. "The sky's fallin'." 

"You know it." She looked back at Doug. "Pay the nice man so he doesn't have to break our legs." 

"You've got great friends." Doug pulled out his wallet, watching Jen as he handed the bouncer money. "Really. They're like characters from a badly written detective novel." 

"Deputy novel," Jen reminded him, grabbing his hand once again as the doors opened and music swirled around them, loud and suffocating. "You haven't made detective yet." 

Doug followed her into the dark club, immediately assaulted by the hard press of moving bodies, the smell of sweat and sex and excitement pulsing through the air. He tightened his grip on Jen's hand, letting her guide him between couples and individuals, whispering excuses for every dirty look, every overwhelming sense that he was interrupting something much more personal than dancing. 

The bar was three feet deep with people, making it far less crowded than the rest of the place. "Buy me a drink." 

He shook his head as Jen's words filtered through the haze of noise and smoke. "You're underage." 

"Let me put it to you this way," she sidled closer to him, her body firm against his as someone backed into her, making distance impossible. "I'm going to have a drink right now regardless of whether you buy it for me. But buying it for me is going to keep you from getting tossed out of here on your ass with a few cuts and bruises to show off to all the sweet young things they have back where you come from." 

Doug gritted his jaw, his blue eyes flashing dangerously. "What do you want?" 

"Seven and seven." She smiled up at him before finally backing away. "I'm going to hit the bathroom and freshen up a little. Stay here." 

"Why should I trust you?" 

She shrugged. "You shouldn't." 

***

"Hey," the redhead slipped her hand around Doug's waist, her fingers resting lightly on his ass. "You're new." 

"I'm…uh…with someone." 

"We're all with someone, honey. Doesn't mean that someone's not willing to share." She turned so that her breasts were pressed against his chest. Reaching out with her free hand, she attempted to pry the drink from his hand. "Like you're going to share this drink." 

"The drink's for someone else too." He stepped back, extricating himself from her red-taloned embrace. "And I'm not interested in sharing." 

"Maybe your friend is. What then?" She licked her lips, the sheen sparkling in the flashing colored lights. "Is she pretty? I don't mind sharing when they're pretty." 

"I should have known you'd find trouble," Jen moved up beside Doug, stealing the drink from his hand and taking a long sip. "Or did trouble find you?" 

"Jen." The redhead sneered. "I should have known you'd have picked up on him first. You always did go for the loser types." 

"Yeah, that explains why you're hitting on him, huh?" Jen laughed and shook her head. "And why you've been desperate to get alone with both Billy and Drue, right?" 

"Cunt." 

"Whore." She turned to Doug. "Wanna dance?" 

"I'm not much of a dancer." 

She laughed lightly and finished her drink, setting the empty glass on the nearest table. "Look around you, deputy. This isn't so much dancing as fucking with your clothes on." 

"I'm not much of one for fucking on the first date." He pulled away, stopping their forward progress as he looked at her. "You changed." 

"You noticed." 

Her faded, ripped blue jeans were gone, as was her too-big, dirty white t-shirt. Instead she was wearing a tight black dress, the skirt ending somewhere in the vicinity of her upper thighs. She'd done more than changed though, her backpack gone, her hair in wet tendrils drying slowly around her face. His body responded, his cock hardening. "Wow." 

Jen's smile widened, her eyes dancing as she grabbed his hand again. "You noticed." She licked her lips as she pulled him closer, their bodies touching. "Now dance with me." 

"I told you I don't dance." 

Her hands moved over his hips, her breasts pressed against his chest. Even in the dark club, the noise throbbing around them, he could hear the seduction in her voice. "You do now." 

Doug closed his eyes are her arms snaked around him, her hands resting on his ass, holding his cock firmly against her. He hardened further, barely able to keep from thrusting toward her. Jen smiled up at him, her tongue snaking out to wet her lips. Doug bent his head, whispering in her ear. "I thought you were hungry." 

"I am," she admitted, her hand slipping between them and rubbing his cock. 

Doug groaned and pulled away from her, shocked when another hand grabbed his arm and turned him. A young man, probably just past puberty, his body entirely shaved pressed against him, straddling his thigh. "Jenny!" he called to Jen as she joined them. "He's so pretty." 

"Mmm," Jen shrugged, moving behind him and trapping him between her and Doug. Doug stood stiffly, his body moving only as a result of the pressure of the other two. His blue eyes were unreadable as Jen pulled away. "But I don't feel like sharing tonight, Paul. You're going to have to find your own ride." 

"I just want a little taste." 

"Nope." Jen tugged at his arm, sliding between him and Doug as he stepped back. "I found him." She gave Paul a small shove then turned back to Doug. "Sorry. New blood always brings everyone out of the woodwork." 

"So I gathered." 

"I'll make it up to you." She was still dancing, still moving against him. She could feel his body begin to respond again, could see the nervousness in his eyes. "Let's go upstairs. There's food." 

"Yeah?" 

"I promise." She took his hand and headed for the black circular staircase at the back corner of the stage. There were several people crowded on the wrought iron, but Jen wove them through the press of bodies, greeting several people as she moved. When they reached the top, she led Doug to a set of low cushions at the back of the room. "I'll be right back." 

"You sure it's safe to leave me here?" He refused to release her hand, his thumb wreaking havoc with her pulse as he rubbed it. 

"I'll be right back." She slipped out of his grasp and disappeared into the crowd. Doug watched her leave, his hand sliding over his thigh. He could smell the haze of marijuana in the air, the bitter stench of harder drugs. He hadn't had anything to drink, unsure if he trusted the bartender or anyone else in the club. Including the woman he was with. The woman he didn't understand why he was with. 

Jen sank down beside him on the cushion and grabbed his jacket, pulling him toward her. Without a word, she found his lips with her own, sliding her tongue into his mouth. He felt the slight pressure on his tongue and struggled against her, losing the battle as she pushed him down and straddled him, her short skirt riding up her thighs. He swallowed hard, felt something slide down his throat. 

Jen pulled back, her smile sly and knowing. "Drink up." She handed him a glass of clear liquid and he took it, the rough acrid feel on his tongue easing as cool water slipped over it. 

"What was that?" 

"Nothing much." She took the glass from his hand and drank what little was left. "I ordered us some food. Not a lot. Just enough to keep us going." 

"What was that?" He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him. "What?" 

"Just a little pick-me-up." She grinned. "You picked me up, I did the same." She moved above him, heat suffusing through his jeans. "What do you want to do while we wait for our food?" 

Doug pushed her off of him, getting to his feet. Jen caught his hand and pulled him back down, settling on his lap before he could move again. "Get off me." 

"You leave, you'll never find out what it is." She rubbed her breasts against his chest, her hands caressing his face. "You came here to the big city to find corruption and greed, right? Probably sent here by mommy and daddy so you'd know what evil really looks like." 

"This isn't some stupid 80s movie." 

"It's not evil here, no more than anywhere else," she ground down against him, grinning when she felt the tell-tale movement of flesh. "You came here because you wanted to taste it all before you settled for less, right? You wanted to feel warm, wet flesh around your cock and on your tongue. You wanted to save some poor girl's soul while you fucked her senseless. You wanted to get drunk and fucked and high and every other nasty little thing you probably can't do back in Mayberry, right?" 

"I wanted to buy you dinner." 

"You will." She caught his lower lip and sucked on it, her hips rolling slowly over his cock. "You'll do that and so much more." 

"How old are you?" 

She shook her head. "Eighteen." 

He was about to ask again when the food arrived, two full plates of appetizers spilling over onto the sticky table. Jen slid off his lap and grabbed a handful of something deep-fried, blowing on it quickly before stuffing it into her mouth. She ate quickly and hungrily, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he picked at the food. 

"It's good." She grabbed a stuffed mushroom and pressed it to his lips, holding it there until he opened his mouth. She slid it in and watched as he chewed it, cringing again. She pressed her hand to his mouth to keep it closed. "It's good, I promise." 

Doug swallowed and coughed, reaching for their glass of water. It was empty, so Jen passed him another glass. He glanced at it once before downing the contents, inhaling air rapidly as the alcohol hit his system. "What was that?" 

"Come dance." Jen slid out of the booth, holding his hand and pulling him along behind her. Doug followed, slowing down as they reached the stairs. Jen was about to start down into the throng of people when he caught her, pulling her back against him. 

"Wait." 

She turned, the corners of her mouth edging upward, her body pressed against his. "What?" 

He bent his head, his breath hot in her ear. "What did you give me?" 

"Just enjoy the ride," she whispered against his mouth. "I promise I won't let you fall." Her tongue slipped between his parted lips, her breath mingling with his as she captured his hands and brought them around to her hips, sliding them down over her skirt until they encountered flesh. Doug groaned into the kiss, the sound lost in the noise and heat of the room, lost in the warm cavern of her mouth. His fingers constricted, squeezing her thighs lightly, curving under her skin to lift her up, hoisting her into the air. 

Jen squealed quietly as he moved forward, pressing her up onto the wall that lined the balcony area. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she clung to him, her legs around his waist. His tongue rode over hers, demanding and hard as it thrust into her mouth. Jen purred with satisfaction, capturing it with her own, sucking it into her mouth and holding him captive. 

Doug groaned and thrust, his cock pressed hard against the thin material of her panties, his hands stroking her thighs. Jen's heel dug into his ass, urging him forward, her leg rocking in the steady motion of his thrusts. Feeling heat rising within her, she pushed him away and slid down to the floor, still keeping his body pressed to hers. "I wanna dance." 

He kissed her again, lifting her, pressing her peaked nipples hard against his chest. "I want more." 

"Later," she offered as she sucked on his lower lip, wriggling to get free, enjoying his low moan of pleasure. "Dance now." She slithered out of his arms and caught his hand, leading him back down the spiral staircase. 

They wove through the bodies, the sights that had disturbed and shocked him earlier now turning him on as he pulled the young blonde closer to him. His cock fit easily against her ass as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked the shell of her ear, his breath sending shivers along her spine. He began moving slowly, rolling his hips against hers. "Like this?" 

"Mmm," she nodded, grinding back against him. She reached back, sliding her hand between them, curving it around his erection. "So far, so good." 

He slipped his hands up from her hips, cupping her breasts through the thin, black material of her dress. His thumbs brushed her nipples, eliciting a hard shiver from her. He bent his head, trailing his tongue along her neck. "Just good?" 

"You want a drink?" 

Doug's finger slipped under the neckline of her dress, reaching down to rub over the hard nub. Jen shuddered as he pulled the fabric away from her body, looking down over her shoulder at the bare flesh. "It's not at the top of my list." He slid his hand down, curving over her flesh, his palm warm against the tight skin. 

"I'm thirsty," she leaned her head back, resting against him. "I want something wet." 

"When you put it like that," he nibbled her ear, his thumb teasing her nipple, his free hand slipping up underneath her short skirt, "so do I." 

Jen danced out of his hands, turning to look at him with shadowed eyes. "Shall we try something from the bar?" 

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back against him, bending to nip at the taut flesh of her neck. "Shall I just try you?" 

She laughed and shook her head, hooking her finger under his belt and tugging him along behind her. "Buy me a drink." 

They edged their way through bodies to the bar and, snagging an empty stool, Doug lifted Jen onto it. She spread her legs, allowing him to move closer, her back to the sticky surface of the bar. Doug looked at the bartender over her shoulder, ordering her a drink before turning his attention back to Jen. She licked her lips, watching him as he stared at her, lust shining from his glassy blue eyes. 

"It's hot in here." 

"It is," he agreed, sliding his hands up her thighs and under her skirt. His fingers curled around the waistband of her sheer panties. Jen leaned back against the bar, lifting her hips on instinct. Doug drew the fabric down her legs and dropped it on the floor, closing the gap between them again. "Better?" 

Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she watched him, her eyes closing reluctantly as his hands ventured back up her thighs, pausing with his fingertips on the hem of her skirt. She didn't say anything as he beat a rough rhythm on her skin, her blood singing in her veins. 

"Here's your drink," he whispered, bowing his head to place a kiss just above her neckline. His tongue snaked into the valley between her breasts, tasting sweat. Jen drained the glass in one long hit, dropping it with a clatter on the bar as one of Doug's hands slipped under her skirt. "Thirst all quenched?" 

She nodded, watching him through narrowed eyes as his hand edged higher, his fingers brushing the downy hair at the apex of her thighs. "Yours?" 

"Not even close." His hand moved down, his palm hot against her skin, his fingers cool as they parted overheated flesh, gliding past the swollen lips of her sex to her clit. Jen swallowed hard as he teased the hard nub. "You sure you're satisfied?" 

"Maybe a little something more…" She gasped as he slid his fingers down, thrusting them smoothly inside her. He braced his free hand on the edge of the bar, closing the fraction of distance between them. His fingers moved inside her, two of them thrusting slowly, the blunt edge of his nails trailing against the sensitive skin. She swallowed hard, her mouth open and dry as she fought for breath, gasping again as his thumb covered her clit. 

"Like this?" He removed his hand despite her protest and slipped his fingers into her mouth. Jen sucked hard at them, tasting herself and him, her tongue dipping between his fingers. She moaned softly around his flesh, spreading her legs further and thrusting up toward him. Doug smiled, his eyes locked on hers as he freed his fingers from her gently sucking mouth and lowered them again, no preamble as he thrust them into her again, his slow rhythm forgotten as his hand moved quickly with hard, deep thrusts, his thumb on her clit once more, moving mercilessly over the hard nub. 

She wove one leg around the back of his, leaning back against the bar. Doug's hand cushioned her back from the hard surface as she angled her hips up, tilting them to allow him better access. His hand moved beneath her dress, thrusting, forcing soft gasps of pleasure from between Jen's lips. He bent his head, heedless of the other people crowded around them and captured her nipple, worrying it lightly with his teeth through the slippery fabric of her dress. 

"Oh, fuck…" Jen's breath disintegrated into rapid pants, her chest rising and falling as he sucked on her nipple, fucked her quickly, his thumb wreaking havoc on every nerve ending. Her hands clenched into fists at her side before lifting, grasping at his short dark hair. She tugged hard at the short strands, biting her lower lip to keep from crying out as he nipped at the taut flesh of her breast, the quick sharp pain pushing her over the edge. 

Doug pulled back, watching her shiver through her orgasm, his hand still moving slowly inside her. She shuddered as she came crashing down, wet skin clutching at his fingers. He slipped them free then into his mouth, tasting the hot liquid of her climax, sucking her onto his tongue. 

Jen watched him as she sat up, using the bar for support. Her body ached pleasantly as she hooked her hand beneath his belt once more and jerked her toward him. She grabbed his wrist and removed his fingers from his mouth, dropping his arm as she wound her fingers through his hair once more and pulled him down into a kiss. 

She bit his lower lip hard as she pulled away, grinning at the slight coppery taste of blood. Doug glared at her, the anger exacerbating the hunger in his eyes. Slipping off the stool, she ran her free hand over his cock, applying pressure as she stroked it. "Let's get out of here." 

***

Doug leaned against the wall of the building as the bouncer hailed a cab for them. Jen leaned back against him, her ass pressed to his cock, her slow, sensuous movements as she moved to the muted music pounding in the background sending heat through him. His hands were wrapped around her waist, fingers playing with the silky fabric of her dress. 

"What did you give me," he whispered in her ear. 

Jen turned, keeping his hold around her, his hands settling on her ass. She pressed her breasts against his chest as she wound her arms around his neck. Her lips were swollen, promising the taste of something sweet. "Aren't you having fun?" 

"Too much fun." He growled and bent his head, capturing the pink flesh. "I want to lick every inch of you." 

"Maybe," she moved away from him, out of his arms, at the sound of a horn. Capturing his hand, she pulled him along behind her as she walked the few steps to the street. "I'll let you." 

Doug followed her into the cab, ignoring the black look he received from the bouncer. Jen watched him expectantly as he leaned forward, his gaze locked on the cabbie's. He held out a bill and smiled. "Here's the hotel and fifty bucks. Use it all up by the time we get there." 

"That's only about five minutes in New York," Jen laughed as he settled back on the seat beside her. 

"Is that your way of telling me to hurry?" Doug turned and faced her, sliding closer, closing the distance between them. "Or would you rather I take my chances and do it slowly." 

Her mouth opened, drawing in air. "Do what slowly?" 

Doug fingered the strap of her dress for a second, rubbing the fabric before sliding his finger beneath it and tugging it down her arm. Jen watched it slide over her pale skin then watched Doug trace the material across to her breast, over it, not pausing until he reached her other shoulder. He repeated the gesture, the tight fabric binding her arms to her sides. He watched her for a moment, her chest rising rapidly, her nipples pressed hard to the fabric. Smiling, he stroked her arms just above the dress before easing it down, staring at her breasts as he exposed them. 

Jen gasped softly, her body reacting. The cool air of the cab enveloped her, fought back only by the heat of his breath as he leaned into her. Her nipples tightened painfully and she watched through eyes narrowed with desire as he bent his head further, his tongue flickering over the dark tip. 

Jen continued to watch him, his dark hair brushing her skin as his mouth moved slowly over her breast, moving up from the tip to tease the rest of the swollen flesh, licking the taste of sweat from her skin, leaving behind the faint markings of his teeth. Her eyes fluttered closed as he moved to the other breast, easing her dress further down her body until her hands were pinned at her sides, his mouth moving down as well, capturing her nipple completely, sucking hard at the firm flesh. 

She muttered a soft sound of approval, her hips thrusting instinctively, encouraging him. Doug growled low against her skin, his mouth moving over her until she was intoxicated with the feel of him, his senses overwhelmed with the feel, taste and smell of her. Jen opened her eyes, watching the cab driver stealing glances back at them. She smiled, arching her back and offering him a quick glimpse of her bare breast. 

"Did I say I'd share?" Doug asked quietly as he worked his way up her neck, nibbling at the taut skin, licking the pounding pulse at the base of her throat. His hands were restless, caressing and stroking her skin, never on the same place for long, teasing her nerves until they felt as if they'd shatter. She moaned softly, tilting her head to try and capture his lips. 

He shook his head, letting his hand slide down her bare chest, his palm smooth as it ran over her hard nipple, the flesh damp from his mouth, sore and swollen and aching for his touch to return. Instead, he let his hand fall all the way to her thigh, edging it under her skirt, inching the fabric up until he could feel the heat radiating off of her. 

Jen shifted beneath him, parting her legs for him. Her hands reached for his hips, urging him closer. He held himself away from her, making sure to brush his erection against her to let her feel the urgent hardness of his cock before he knelt on the floor of the car and parted her legs even further, guiding one of them up onto the seat. 

Pink, hot, swollen skin peeked out at him from beneath the shadow of her dress, temptation framed by dark blonde hair and suggestion. Heat seemed to shimmer off her body as he inhaled her, his mouth and teeth nibbling at her inner thigh. Jen gasped softly, her eyes closed against the sensual invasion as his lips brushed the downy hair between her thighs, tugging at it lightly with his teeth while his fingers found their way inside her again. 

She shook her head, pulling at him, tugging him upward. Doug resisted her efforts and Jen moaned, the cabbie forgotten as his fingers began their slow, shallow thrusts. Her hands shook has she moved them over his body, tugging at his clothes, lifting his face so that she could kiss him, her tongue snaking over his, capturing it and sucking it hard into her mouth. 

Her knees dug into Doug's sides as he teased her, his hand beginning to shake as Jen's mouth moved over his skin, her fingers working at undressing him, his shirt pulled free of his pants, unbuttoned and hanging loose on him, caught on the arm controlling the teasing thrusts he continued to supply, fueling her anxious desire. 

"Want…" Jen panted, her teeth scraping over Doug's earlobe, her breath hot on his skin. "Want more." 

"More?" Doug purred, licking at her lips. Jen moaned and their tongues warred hungrily, words forgotten as his fingers began moving faster, deeper, his body grinding against hers. Jen moaned again and bit his lower lip, her nails raking over his skin. Doug winced as they dug into his flesh and she smiled, the satisfied glint in her eyes fueling the sudden renewed flush of arousal that swept through him. "More?" The word rolled off his tongue like a threat, his mouth attacking hers, his tongue and fingers thrusting inside her in quick, hard strokes, her soft cries of pleasure muttered against his hard lips. 

Jen shoved him away from her, taking in huge gulps of air, her eyes wild as they met his, the blue glowing with electricity as his hand continued moving, his thumb circling her clit like a wolf with prey, the promise of attack locked between them in their gaze. His thumb moved suddenly and she cried out, coming before contact was made. Her body shook violently, her hips rising off the seat of the cab, her body sliding forward as the cabbie slammed the brakes, pulling to a jerky stop outside the hotel. 

Doug opened the door of the cab, sliding out onto the street before reaching back in to help Jen to her feet. She stood there, leaning on the cab, staring up at him with glazed eyes, her breath rising and falling shallowly, her breasts moving with the effort, the cop of her dress caught beneath them, lifting them up, the nipples standing out darkly against her pale skin. 

He bent his head and captured one, sucking on it quick and hard before pulling back and wrapping his arms around her. Doug lifted Jen, her legs wrapping easily around his waist. His hands rested on her skin, hot under her skirt, the wet press of flesh soaking through his already damp shirt. Her hands raked through his dark hair as he began moving, stumbling toward the hotel. The doorman opened the door instinctively, his eyes averted as Doug nuzzled Jen's breast, licking the hard skin as he carried her across the lobby, leaning on the small divider between the elevators, his hand fumbling for the button. 

Jen's hands moved over his shoulders into his hair, tangling it as she kissed him, stroking his body as she ground her pelvis against him, the heated scent of her arousal pervading the lobby, the thick wetness spilling from her flesh onto his shirt. He licked the sweat from her skin, one hand straying to her breast, massaging it, heedless of the few people loitering in the lobby, watching them with wide eyes. 

The elevator doors slid open silently and they moved inside, Doug using the railing that lined the car to help support her as he stripped her dress further down her body, exposing her stomach, the material bunched around her hips. Jen straightened her back, offering her breast to him again. He moaned softly, taking the hard tip into his mouth, sucking on it, maintaining a steady pressure, his tongue bathing the erect surface until she mewled in pleasure, writhing against him. As she gasped loudly, he moved his attention to her other breast until the elevator slid to a smooth stop, doors opening and inviting them out into the hallway. 

Jen slid out of Doug's arms as he stopped in front of one of the doors that lined the hall, her bare feet silent on the plush carpet. He fumbled for his key, digging in his pocket while Jen's fingers unfastened his jeans and shoved them down unceremoniously. She sank to her knees as he slid the card into the lock. He fell back the short distance to the door as her hot mouth engulfed his cock, surrounding it in molten liquid. 

Her hand continued stripping him, guiding his jeans and boxers to the ground, her nails raking light trails through the rough hair on his legs. Doug closed his eyes, his head pressed against the door as her mouth moved along the length of him, bathing the hard skin. 

Her hands moved again around his legs, kneading his ass. He slammed his head back against the wall, moaning hungrily. She brought her hands around his waist, up to his stomach and chest, pushing his shirt out of her way as she continued sucking on his cock, her tongue sliding over the sensitive head, mimicking the earlier torture his tongue had visited on her nipples. 

Her body moved like a snake, weaving slightly as she stripped her dress completely off of her. Doug groaned as she curved her body toward his, her back arching inward, her ass rising in the air, the smooth, pale flesh disappearing as she relaxed, smoothing the front of her body against him, her breasts teasing his thighs. 

"Jen," he gasped her name, his hand wrapped tightly around the doorknob, holding on desperately as her mouth moved relentlessly over his cock, sucking and licking the velvety hardness, the determined pressure surrounding the swollen head nearly sending him over the edge. 

She pulled back, smiling victoriously at him. He held out his hand, helping her to her feet. Her dress fell to the floor and he lost himself in her body, his eyes dropping to the tangle of hair between her thighs, the damp strands clinging to her skin. She grabbed his shirt, not distracting him from his view, ripping it apart. The material held for a movement before buttons popped, flying around them. She shoved his shirt over his shoulders, her body brushing against his erection as she moved closer. 

He groaned and reached for her. She danced away, glancing toward the elevator as it dinged. Doug followed her gaze, turning the knob on the door and reaching for her hand. It opened and he started to step inside, stopped as she pulling him forward, colliding with her, her hand curling easily around his cock. "Fuck me." 

"Yes," he agreed, attempting to move her into the hotel room as the elevator doors slid open. 

She resisted, pulling his hand down to the wet flesh between her legs. "Now." He was about to answer when she released him, her hands shoving him, sending him tumbling backwards, falling to the floor half in and half out of the room. She moved over him quickly like a swarm, hot and wet as her body sheathed his cock, burying him inside her in one easy stroke. 

Doug closed his eyes, sucking in air as she engulfed him again, the intensity of her body surrounding him, muscles clamping and clutching at his skin, the damp hairs that framed her sex clinging to his, cementing them together with sweat and sex as she began moving above him. He could feel the eyes of the couple passing them, could hear their whispers, imagine their shocked expressions, but nothing registered beyond that point as her knees dug into his side, her body rocking above his, her breasts garnering all his attention as they moved with their ragged thrusts. 

He reached up, touching her, caressing her, not caring about anything but the smooth feel of her, the sleek curves that moved beneath his hands like water, the heat that bathed him as she closed her eyes and inhaled, her breath escaping in shallow pants as she increased their pace, moved with him, against him, rocking her body into his with a wild abandon that sent her shoulder length blonde hair dancing erratically around her flushed face. 

Doug's hands settled on her hips, holding her as he slowed their frantic movements. She cried out, shaking her head, the disagreement settled as her body adapted to his slow, languid strokes, long and hard as they filled her, pushing up into her. The muscles of his ass clenched as he thrust upwards, leaving the floor beneath him as he tried to bury himself deeper inside her. She reached for his chest, her nails raking his skin, her small hands landing soft blows as she shook her head, perspiration gluing her hair to her skin, her face flushed, her eyes needy as they began moving faster, slowly building their momentum until they reached their earlier pace again. Every stroke was an explosion, every collision pushing them closer to the edge. Their bodies clung to each other's, the low keening building in her chest released with a hard cry as her nails scraped across his hard nipples. 

Doug gasped loudly, jerking her hips against his as he arched off the floor, his cock pulsing, pushing his climax into her with hard, rapid thrusts. Jen panted, her breath harsh and loud in the silent hallway. She swallowed hard, slowing as his orgasm filled her. Doug shook his head, rolling them over, carefully sliding her beneath him without releasing her, his cock still inside her. With his muscles clenched tightly in his arms, he towered over her, his arms supporting him, trapping her. 

Jen brought her feet up, planting them firmly on the floor, her knees even with his chest. Doug growled and sat up, grasping her legs and pushing them higher, parting her legs further. She cried out, the sound half pleasure, half pain. He got to his knees, the shallow thrusts he'd been using since he'd planted her on her back giving way to thick, hard strokes, every movement, every slap of skin on skin echoed by his hard grunt, his harshly whispered 'yes.' 

Jen whimpered, her orgasm elusive. She moved frantically, needing more from him, deeper, harder, everything she could think of to whisper, trapped between them. Doug reached down and grasped her ankles, easing her legs over his shoulders, her ass lifted off the ground as he continued to move inside her. Her body contracted almost painfully around him. She gasped now, fighting for air as he lowered his hands and rubbed her ass, his fingers splayed over the creamy skin. 

"Come," he whispered harshly, his voice low and shaky, his body tight and hard as he continued thrusting. "I want to feel you come around me. I want to feel you lose control and bathe my cock." The words felt foreign dripping off his tongue, the pulsing of his blood far more in control than his brain. His voice drifted down, spreading over her skin as she curved her hands around her breasts, teasing the nipple with light pinches, the dark skin growing rosier with every touch. "I want to thrust my cock into your orgasm, I want to…to…oh, fuck." 

Jen barely nodded, her body shaking with the throes of her orgasm. Doug rocked with her, their bodies locked in unison, a second, trembling release flooding through him as he came inside her again. He could feel the blood, the drug, coursing through his veins and, in a brief second, he wondered again what she'd given him. 

Her body stilled and she closed her eyes, turning her head to avoid his gaze. She inhaled several deep breaths, the movement causing their joined bodies to react in small involuntary strokes. Doug reached up, carefully looping his hands around her ankles, guiding them to the floor on either side of him. Jen whimpered softly as she moved though she did nothing to separate them. 

They moved like strangers as he carefully angled his body to the side, disengaging their bodies, easing from inside her slowly. She arched upward, refusing to let his skin slide free of hers for a moment before relaxing to the ground. She turned her head to face him, her eyes unreadable. 

"What did you give me?" He asked quietly, suddenly exhausted. 

She reached out and carefully pressed her fingers to his eyelids, guiding his eyes closed, not saying word. 

***

Doug woke up quickly, instinctively, instantly aware of the noise surrounding him. He lifted one arm to shield his eyes from the light aimed at them, wincing at the brilliance. "What the hell's going on?" 

"An excellent question, Mr…Witter." 

His eyes adjusted and he looked up at the angry face of a man in a suit. "Who are you?" 

"I, Mr. Witter, am the manager of this hotel. And, despite what you apparently think, this is an upscale establishment and, no matter how much you think you can get away with for what we're charging you per night, you are in serious violation of several laws and, most likely even more health codes." His leg moved and Doug followed it, watching his highly polished shoe toe Doug's bare thigh. "Get dressed, Mr. Witter. And get the hell out of my hotel." 

His words barely registered as Doug realized he was naked, his clothes in a messy pile on his lap, thankfully covering most of him. Dropping his focus from the man standing above him, he processed the fact that he was still in the doorway of his hotel room and had been there, apparently passed out, for a while. Jen, whoever she was and whatever she'd given him, long gone. "Of course, just let me…" Doug grabbed at his clothes, attempting to hold them against him as he stood. 

"You have ten minutes, Mr. Witter. If you're not down in the lobby and walking out the front door in that time, I will call the police." 

The tempting refrain of 'I am the police' froze on Doug's tongue. Probably not the best thing to mention. "Of course." 

"The clock is ticking, Mr. Witter." 

"Did you see…the woman that was with me? Did you see her leave?" 

"Nine and a half minutes." 

***

Doug walked down the street, his suitcase heavy in his hand. He felt like shit, looked worse and smelled as if he'd bathed in booze and sex. He scratched the back of his neck, his fingers moving to his shoulder, wincing as he touched the bite mark that he'd acquired. 

"You got a light?" 

He stilled and followed the voice, knowing it wasn't hers, but the words held him nonetheless. He made his way over to the skateboarder, reaching in his pocket for the matches he'd grabbed on his way out of the hotel. He scraped one across the stripe and held it out to the kid. "Can I ask you a question?" 

"You a cop?" 

"No. Just…I was looking for someone. Someone I met here yesterday." 

"Nobody stays here for long." 

"She's a blonde, about your height. She's on the street a lot." 

"Nice rack? Good ass? What'd she give you that you want more of, dude?" 

Doug shook his head, the bitter aftertaste still burned onto his tongue. "Never mind." 

"Nah, man. Just give me more to go on and I can help you." 

"Forget it. Thanks." Doug shifted the suitcase to his other hand and sighed, shaking his head. "I think I'm just going to head home." 

"Probably a good idea, man. You don't seem too cut out for the city." He fished a card out of his huge pockets and handed it to Doug. "Here." 

"What's this?" 

"The clinic." The kid laughed out loud. "Because whatever you think she gave you, dude?" He glanced at Doug's crotch and shook his head. "I'd lay odds she gave you something else to remember her by as well." 

***

Doug closed his eyes as he walked out of the door, inhaling the hot sun as it beat down on him. He briefly missed the cool of the store, forgetting for the moment that the air conditioning had been the source of his headache. Rubbing the back of his neck, he looked out at the quiet street and sighed. 

"Douglas! Douglas Witter!" 

He turned his head, knowing that only one person in Capeside bothered to call him Douglas anymore, and made his way down the few steps to the sidewalk, smiling at Mrs. Ryan. "Hello, Mrs. Ryan." 

"Hello, Douglas." She pressed her hand to her chest and took a deep breath. "I saw you and was worried that perhaps I wouldn't catch you in time." 

"This isn't about all those Sunday school classes I missed, is it?" He grinned, delighted by the faint flush on her cheeks. "Because you've been after me about those for about twelve years now and, I hate to disappoint you, but I have no intention of making them up at this late date." 

She shook her head, giving him a reprimanding look. "You know very well that's not what this is about, Douglas. Although you do owe me that time, and I think I should collect. Perhaps a session once a week. You can mow my lawn while I remind you that God looks well on those who help others in need." 

"Mrs. Ryan, if I ever experience the day when you're in need, I'll eat my hat." He chuckled softly. "You're the strongest woman I know and I doubt very seriously you need anything from anybody. However," he raised a hand to stop her protest. "I also know that you have issues with Dawson Leery, so I'd be glad to do the neighborly thing on his behalf and mow your lawn while your husband's indisposed." 

"Indisposed," she nodded, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "That kind of promise is going to keep you indebted to me for the rest of my life, Douglas." 

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make, Mrs. Ryan." He turned her back in the direction she'd come and started walking beside her. "Now, why don't you tell me why you've been chasing me around town? Not that I don't appreciate having a beautiful woman looking for me, but I'm afraid the gossiping townsfolk around here might have a field day with this." 

"Good heavens, Douglas, you're as bad as your father and brother some days. If the Witter boys weren't born to flirt, I don't know what they were born for." She continued walking, ignoring the blush again heating her cheeks. "I actually have someone I'd like you to meet." 

"Meet? You're not setting me up, are you? Not after the debacle of the Easter dance." 

"Certainly not." Her blush darkened. "My granddaughter is moving to Capeside and, well, as much as I hate to admit it, she's been…she's been in some trouble. Nothing with the law, as far as I know, but I thought perhaps you could keep some sort of eye on her." 

"Is she a flight risk, Mrs. Ryan?" 

"You'd do well to stop humoring me, Douglas Witter, or I'm liable to add weeding, hedging and planting to your chores." 

"Yes, Ma'am." 

"She's a very confused, mixed-up, impressionable sixteen-year-old. She's cleaned up her act some, from what I hear from her parents, but she's still wild and rebellious, at least when it comes to living with me. And my rules." 

"And you think introducing her to a police officer is going to change that?" 

"Well, she's met your brother…" 

"Which means she no doubt has an impression of me that has nothing to do with the one you'd like to foster." 

She stopped walking and faced him, her face seeming old for the first time since her husband's stroke. "I'm worried about her, Douglas." 

"I'd be happy to meet her, Mrs. Ryan." Doug took her hand and squeezed it, giving her a smile as she sighed and started walking again. They stopped outside the school where Mrs. Ryan's car was parked. "She's in there?" 

"She was having a meeting with the principal that she request I not attend. The principal agreed, attempting to harbor some sort of good will, I imagine. She should be out any moment now." 

Doug nodded and walked over to one of the oaks that lined the schoolyard, searching for marks left there years ago. A small smile lit his face as he found one. 

"Here she is now." 

Doug turned, his smile fading fast as he looked at the school building, watching Mrs. Ryan's granddaughter walk down the steps, her arms crossed over her chest, her expression sullen. "Oh, fuck," he whispered under his breath, memory and embarrassment assaulting him. 

"Jennifer. I'd like you to meet one of the local constabulary. This is Deputy Douglas Witter. You've met his brother, Pacey, I believe." 

Jen's eyes lifted to his, widening in shock then narrowing. "Officer Witter." 

"Hello," he cleared his throat. "Jennifer." 

"Jen." 

"Jen." 

Mrs. Ryan smiled as they faced each other, completely oblivious to the undercurrents threatening to drown them both. "Well, perhaps I should leave you two to get acquainted. I have to run to the church to pick up a few things. I'll meet you back here in twenty minutes?" There was no answer and she cleared her throat. "Jennifer? Is that satisfactory?" 

"Sure, Grams." She waved, her eyes still locked on Doug's. "Satisfactory." They stood there, still staring until the car drove away, silence falling over them despite the bell in the background and the rush of voices as kids emptied into the hallways and grounds of the school. "Wow. Doug Witter." 

"You're sixteen?" He hissed the words, biting them out through clenched teeth. "You're six-fucking-teen?" 

"Yeah. Sorry about that whole thing where I lied." 

He grabbed her arm and started walking, pushing her back against the tree as he towered over her. "You drug me and fuck me…" 

"Technically, you fucked me too." 

"And leave me with a very nice reminder of our time together…" 

"I probably should have mentioned that at the time, too." 

"And I don't know who in the hell you are or if you're okay or pregnant or what and now I find out you're sixteen goddamn years old and your grandmother taught me fucking Sunday school?" 

"It's kind of ironic." 

"It's not fucking ironic!" He growled the words, anger suffused in every syllable. "It's against the fucking law." 

"Says the man who, even though he knew I was under the legal drinking age, bought me two drinks. The man who, even though he knew he'd been given something, didn't walk out of the club and take a cab home. The man who tried to pick me up on the street, supposedly for a meal, but ended up fucking me instead. The man who enjoyed fucking me." She crossed her arms over her chest. "The man whose balls, if I'm not mistaken, I currently hold very tightly in my hand." 

"You're sixteen." He shook his head, looking up at the sky. "Jesus." 

"Yeah, I don't think he's going to help you." 

"Why did you…" Doug blew out his breath. "Never mind. I don't want to know why you did it. Maybe you got off on getting me off, or maybe you just got off knowing that you were fucking with my life." 

"Hey, I didn't come here to mess with your life. Trust me, if there was anywhere other than here that I could be, I'd be there. I didn't even know you lived here. And I sure as hell didn't know you knew my grandmother." Jen ran her hand through her hair. "Look, I'm trying to start my life over, not that I have any other choice. The girl I was when you met me…" 

"God, tell me you were at least sixteen back then." 

"I was sixteen." 

"Let me guess, it was your birthday?" 

"The girl I was back then," Jen started again, ignoring him, "I don't want to be her anymore. She was messed up and this is my chance to have a fresh start. No one but you and Grams knows what I was like in New York and Grams doesn't want to believe it was as bad as it was. Which means you hold my new life in the palm of your hand just as tightly as I hold yours." 

"So what? It's our dirty little secret?" 

"Statutory rape is a really ugly term." She glared at him for a long time before reaching out, her hand light on his neck at the base of his pulse. "What's that?" 

"You bit me." 

"That hard?" 

"The clinic gave me a rabies shot as well as a few doses of penicillin." He stepped back, effectively dropping her hand. "So you're here for a fresh start." 

"Yeah." She nodded and shrugged all at once. "Dawson thinks I'm as pure as the driven snow." Glancing up at him she tried to smile. "I'd like to keep him thinking that for a while." 

"At least you're getting closer to your age." 

She grinned then glanced at the parking lot, keeping an eye out for her grandmother. "What we did that night?" She didn't look at him, her gaze fixed somewhere in the distance. "I don't regret it." Finally she turned her eyes to his and held them. "Do you?" 

"I woke up the next morning naked in the door of my hotel room. The manager was staring down at me, informing me that I had ten minutes to get my things and get the hell out of there before they called the cops." 

She laughed. "What did you do?" 

"Got dressed and got the hell out of there." He rubbed the back of his neck again and blew out a long breath. "Stay in high school, okay?" 

She nodded. "Stay in Capeside, okay?" 

"That might be dangerous. You're in Capeside, after all." 

"Why should that matter?" She asked him quickly as Grams's car pulled into the lot. "You just wanted to buy me dinner." 

Doug cocked an eyebrow, his expression, for the first time, knowing and sexual. "You really believed that?" 

Jen's eyes filled with appreciation, raking over Doug's body much as her nails had done before. "You mean you lied?" 

He leaned in, his breath hot on her neck, his voice a low, sexy growl. "I guess that makes two of us." 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written 1-29-2003


End file.
